James Ellsworth's Groovy Arbor Day Party!
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: James Ellsworth is throwing an epic Arbor Day party for everyone in WWE, especially the SmackDown Live commentary team! JBL's excited the most out of the three, but once he shows up alongside his partners Mauro Ranallo and David Otunga, he finds out it's nothing that he'd expected it to be. See why. A fic inspired by the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode, "Tween a Rock & An Ed Place". 2-SHOT


**"James Ellsworth's Groovy Arbor Day Party!"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment, especially its wrestlers. The WWE and its wrestlers are owned and associated by its chairman, Vince McMahon. Anyway, I was inspired by an _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ episode called "Tween a Rock & an Ed Place" where Jonny 2x4 invites the Eds to his so-called Arbor Day party, only to find out it's nothing like Eddy imagined. If all of you fans of E,E n E, then go check them out on YouTube. It brings a lot of nostalgia to me. So will Ellsworth's party be anything less than what Jonny 2x4 had? Let's find out.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: The Invitation_**

* * *

It was yet again another day, another dime in the world of WWE. After SmackDown had closed with John Cena holding up that WWE title in victory, the show had stopped taping, forcing the announcers to leave their announce table and head back over to the backstage area for another show-closing after-party. Those after-parties were big for one John Bradshaw Layfield, who couldn't wait to have all the cheese dip to himself. And he was gonna make sure that his broadcast partners, David Otunga and Mauro Ranallo wouldn't get to it first.

"Another great show, huh guys?" Mauro said to both JBL and Otunga.

"It was until Otunga fell asleep." JBL scowled.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault I didn't get any sleep!" Otunga exclaimed, defending himself. "I couldn't get any because the Boogeyman was making chewing noises in his sleep!"

"Can't you put him in the closet where he belongs?" JBL suggested.

"He would, except it's filled with worms, John!" Otunga exclaimed again.

"Can we stop with the fighting, already?" Mauro said, trying to settle down both JBL and Otunga. "We've seen enough from the fighters today. Maybe some grub will help do you guys in."

As soon as the three announcers stepped inside the green room trying to look for some snacks, the three saw the human punching bag, James Ellsworth, handing out cards and notes to every wrestler he was seeing. JBL, Mauro and Otunga were trying to figure out what this was all about, especially when James was busy trying to talk to Curt Hawkins, who had recently got squashed by Mojo Rawley for the tenth time. Curt wasn't looking so good, considering he was slumped over on the couch while puking over a bucket.

"What are ya, blind?" Hawkins said to Ellsworth. "Not now, dude."

"Be there or be square, my friend!" James exclaimed, handing what seemed to be an acorn-shaped card to Hawkins.

"Great, now we got Ellsworth handing out his own nuts." JBL muttered to himself. "What a sick twisted world I live in."

As soon as the three were heading to the catering table, they jumped out of nowhere when Ellsworth popped up under the three.

"Hey, guys!" Ellsworth exclaimed, while hopping up and down.

"Hi, Ellsworth..." The three groaned.

While neither Mauro, Otunga and JBL were thrilled to see them, Ellsworth decided to hand out the apron-shaped card to Mauro. The very same card he had given to a sick Curt Hawkins not too long ago.

"Here you are, guys!" Ellsworth smiled.

"For me?" Mauro gasped, "Well, I'll be damned. Thanks-"

However, before Mauro could get his hands on the card himself, JBL suddenly decided to snatch the card out of his broadcast partner's hands and read what was written on the card.

"James Ellsworth's Groovy Arbor Day Party?" JBL groaned. "What kind of party is that?"

"What kind of party?" gasped Ellsworth. "You got sand in your ears all of a sudden?"

"Talk to Otunga, he's got sand in his ladyparts." JBL said, pointing to Otunga.

"Every year, I pay tribute to all friends of nature and trees by throwing a big huge block party for them!" Ellsworth explained. "And there's gonna be tons of food there like hot wings, pizza, hamburgers, grilled steaks, tacos, pie, a blackjack table, a poker table, beer, and lovely ladies! I'll tell ya three, we're gonna eat so much, our belly buttons are gonna pop out. I'll tell ya, everyone's gonna be there!"

"Everyone's gonna be there?" JBL gasped as well, hearing with such interest.

"Everyone." Ellsworth nodded.

Feeling excited about this news, David Otunga decided to celebrate by jumping up and down in a giddy way.

"Whoo-hoo!" shouted Otunga. "I can't believe we're invited! I hardly ever get invited to parties at all!"

"That's because no one likes you!" JBL snarled at Otunga.

While David was busy celebrating, Mauro looked and analyzed the invitation closely. There was something obviously wrong with the invitation that Ellsworth had clearly sent them.

"Um, not to be the type of party pooper, Ellsworth. but Arbor Day is actually the last Friday in April." pointed out Ranallo.

"So what?" Ellsworth shrugged.

"It's actually six months from now before Arbor Day begins." Mauro said, pointing to the card.

However, the answer Mauro got was a very blank stare and a creep smile coming from James Ellsworth.

While Ellsworth decided to act like a creepy chinless bastard, Enzo Amore and his partner Big Cass entered the catering room, carrying what seemed to be the biggest cup of coffee there seemed to be.

"Bada boom, realest guys in the room!" Enzo shouted to everyone. "And look at what we have over here! A cuppa coffee. The biggest one ever seen!"

"Bigger than my entire body combined!" Big Cass reminded everyone too.

"Hey guys, I'm havin' a party! Ya wanna come?" Ellsworth said as he headed right to Enzo and Cass.

While the chinless wonder was busy with the realest guys in the room, JBL suddenly started to feel ecstatic about their invitation.

"What do you know guys, we got an invitation!" JBL exclaimed. "It ain't just any kind of party! It's a party everyone's headin' to, Maggle!"

"Um, I'm Mauro." Mauro corrected him.

"Like anyone cares," JBL scoffed before getting himself excited again. "All I know is that we've hit the jackpot, boys! We're mingling!"

Feeling an ounce of excitement inside him, JBL gathered his friends and headed out of the catering room.

"Follow me, guys, I know where my great granddaddy Layfield keeps his fine stash of cologne!" JBL exclaimed.

"But what about the afterparty?" asked Mauro.

"It has no poker table!" JBL shouted to Mauro.

"Do we stink of swag or what, Mauro?" _Otunga said to the Canadian._

"Ohhhh, why did I ever come here?" Mauro groaned to himself, regretting the decision to come to WWE in the first place.

* * *

 **Ooooh, I can tell this party's gonna be a big deal for sure. Oh boy, will JBL not expect this coming at all. See what I mean by next chapter. So don't forget to hit that review button, my gangstas! Until next time, PEACE!**


End file.
